1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, more particularly, to devices that aid in breathing and in inducing coughs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Professionals using mechanical Insufflators/Exsufflators (MIEs) have realized over the years that there are serious limitations to current machines. There have been no real improvement in MEI functionality in 50 years.
Parents of pediatric patients, as well as many adult patients, take the machine everywhere with them. Size and weight are a problem.
MEIs typically operated on 120 volts AC. In order to operate in many vehicles with a 12 volt DC system, inverters have to be installed, which are expensive and complicated to install.
A major concern of the medical community is the use of an MIE on sicker patients with compromised lung function and reduced functional residual capacity because current MIEs do not incorporate positive end expiratory pressure on the expiratory phase.
For many patients with thick secretions, current MIEs need a great amount of time and additional intervention to mobilize and remove them.
Many pediatric, elderly, and stroke patients have difficulty synchronizing with the breathing pattern of the current MIEs.